


Unconditional Solace

by reflectiveless



Series: Finding Home [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - Ian Fleming
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little James Bond, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Gentle femdom, Hospitalization, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflectiveless/pseuds/reflectiveless
Summary: Prequel to Little Agent, (but you dont have to read that one to read this one. They're mostly unrelated)James is recovering after being tortured in Casino Royale. Vesper is there to nurse him back to health, but she knows what her boy really needs.aka how James is introduced to age play.
Relationships: James Bond/Vesper Lynd
Series: Finding Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917958
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***You dont have to read Little Agent to read this one and vice versa
> 
> Technically, this is more off the book canon but I’m still envisioning this as Daniel Craig’s Bond. It doesn’t make a difference if you’ve read the book or not, its close enough. But basically in the book Casino Royale, Bond is waaaay more injured and fucked up. The scene is basically the same, just more graphic in the book. The fic will cover it. But its more of a “why does this author wanna just torture him?” I swear its not me, blame Ian Fleming. 
> 
> And the other fic in this series is definitely Craig Bond.
> 
> There’s probably some not 100% sound medical stuff in here. It’s a fanfic, don’t get too caught up in the details. 
> 
> Do not copy fic or translate it.

Chapter 1

James Bond sat back in his seat, a martini in hand. It had been a long mission and not a particularly fun one. Just a simple get in, kill someone, get out. Cause general chaos when applicable. He let out an audible sigh as he watched a woman with impossibly long legs stroll by. There hadn’t been time for any of that on this mission. It was probably for the best. Bond let his eyes fall shut just as a small amount of turbulence bounced the plane. No, he needed to stop looking for her in every woman he came across. There would never be another like Vesper.

++++

If Bond was quiet enough and just sat there listening, he could still hear the swinging of the rope with the metal ball attached. An airy swoosh. It was hard to catch the sound it made at the end of its arch as it hit him. The sound was always drowned out by some noise he would make and immediately chastise himself for, the clenching of his teeth, the words another agent had once told him years prior about mentally surviving such an occasion. It was always something. He could hear the airy swooshing sound now, like swallows swooping down as they caught worms off the ground.

It had nearly been a relief when Le Chiffre had pulled the switchblade. At least it would end his suffering. He just wished the damn bastard hadn’t brought it between his legs. The cold metal would have felt nice against his hot skin if only he didn’t know Le Chiffre’s intent.

Bond’s head swam. He could never quite remember what happened next. Though he was faintly aware of the throbbing of his hand and hot liquid dripping from his fingers. Blood, his mind dully supplied. Not that it mattered, he was sure he was covered in it by now.

+++

The first thing his mind was aware of was just how dry his lips were. _Horribly chapped, you need to keep better care of them, James. What sort of agent goes about with chapped lips?_ Even as he thought the words he knew that shouldn’t be his focus. His lips parted before his eyes dared to open. He was alive, or was he? His tongue, disgustingly dry, ran over his lip. He felt no pain of any kind and might have thought he had indeed passed on if it wasn’t for the terrible dryness. If he was dead, he was certainly going to file a complaint about that.

“Mr. Bond? Mr. Bond are you with us?” A voice, clinical sounding, called out from a distance.

Was he still in the chair being tortured? “Hmm?” He tried to sit up a bit more but found he couldn’t. His eyes squeezed for a moment before opening to the horrible bright lights around him, making him wish he had kept them shut.  
  
A nurse standing above him smiled as she saw him looking up. James wasn’t sure what the hell she had to be so happy about, he didn’t know her.  
  
“Mr. Bond,” A doctor to the nurse’s left spoke again. “Can you hear me?”

“Y-yea.” James didn’t like how rough his voice sounded, he must have been unconscious for quite a while. He tried to turn to view the man better but something was physically keeping him from doing so.

“You’ve been in my facility for four days.”

“Fuck,” James groaned the word, starting to wonder if he had been reduced to one word replies.

The doctor gave him a moment to process the information before continuing. “I thought I might inform you of your current state before I let any visitors in.”

James tried to swallow but his mouth was still too dry. That didn’t sound good. He looked back at the nurse, mentally begging her for some water but she didn’t seem to pick up on his attempt at telepathy. It was then that he noticed how carefully manufactured that smile was. _Shite_. That was certainly bad news. Send in the prettiest nurse to smile at the man who was very much on his last legs. He probably looked like a mess, swollen eyes from being punched, black and blue all over. His tongue quietly checked to make sure he still had all his teeth. He did, thank god.

But he felt nothing. He tried moving his fingers and realized his right hand had been bandaged, The left worked, but he still couldn’t move his back. The worst floated to his mind. Paralyzed?

“You might have noticed you’re on a morphine drip,” The doctor unhelpfully pointed to it.

James sighed with relief. “My back?”

“A brace, nothing broken, just a few vertebrae out of place. The brace is temporary.”

James nodded, that was good. Another fear crossed his mind. The torture. The knife. His eyes slid shut, the memory of pain coming over his features. The thought that Le Chiffre had finished, at least in part, what he had started.

“As for the rest,” The doctor’s eyes trailed down James’ body. “Everything is intact.”

James felt a weight drop from his shoulders. Everything was where it should be, if not worse for wear. So far his news had all been good.

The doctor pressed his lips together in consideration for a moment and Bond began to wonder if he was celebrating too soon.

“Your face is mostly healed already, just superficial damage, black eyes, that sort of thing.” He tried to give Bond a reassuring smile but it didn’t help. “However, there is rather extensive damage to your-”

Bond’s mind began to drift. Maybe it was the drugs, maybe it was to pretend he wasn’t in a hospital being told in a monotone that his dick had been destroyed. He could already tell he probably wasn’t sitting in a chair like a normal person for at least a while. At some point the doctor’s voice floated back to him.  
  
“Do you understand?” The doctor looked at him with concern. “It’s a tentative thing. I’ll do everything in my power to restore what I can.”

James gave a single nod. He wondered if this was the end of his career. Perhaps the end of his life, in a manner. Nothing but laying about in hospital beds from now on. Would cute nurses tend to him all day? That might not be so bad, he would miss the action though. They didn’t serve alcohol in hospitals. James frowned at the realization. No, he couldn’t stay here.

“And Vesper?” He could hear a heart monitor grow louder at his question. He must have been found near death. He hated to imagine what those brutes must have done to her.  
  


But the nurse and doctor finally gave genuine smiles. “She’s waiting outside. Shall I send her in?”

Bond wanted to say yes. He wanted to see her more then anything. But he was quiet. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for her to see him. Mangled as he was. What woman would want a man like him in his current state? No, she was better off finding someone else.  
  
The nurse slid her hand onto the aluminum rail of his bed, “She’s very eager to see you.” She leaned in a bit, her voice dropping to a near whisper, “A man like you, I can certainly see why.” She winked.

He gave a weak smile that quickly faded, his eyes down cast. He owed it to her, he supposed. Besides, he needed to see her. See that she had really survived and would be alright.

“Ok, let her in?”  
  
The doctor hung a clipboard at the foot of Bond’s bed and turned to the door to open it.  
  
“James!” Vesper was holding a bouquet of flowers, which Bond immediately found ridiculous. He wasn’t a woman after all, why would he need such things?

She set them down on a cabinet before going to him, hardly able to keep from wrapping around him. “I’ve been so worried about you.”

He couldn’t help but notice how full of life she seemed, how vibrant. Like the exact opposite of himself just now. She reached for his hand to hold and froze when she saw it was bandaged. He could still move the digits, so he was sure it would be fine. He was less sure about other injuries.  
  
“Its alright, I have two of those.” James reached for her with his left hand and their fingers knit together.  
  
“It will be alright, I’m here now and I’ll take care of you.” She pressed her forehead lightly to James’.

James closed his eyes as he let out a deep sigh, “I don’t think I’m going to be alright.” He felt the fleeting sensation of pain as the words left him. “At the very least, not for a long while.”  
  
“Nonsense,” There was a slight tremor in her voice. “You’re here, you’re alive, and I intend to keep you happy.”

“But I can’t make _you_ happy.” His eyes opened again and he couldn’t help but think she was radiant.

She shook her head fondly, some of the tension easing from her. “You make me plenty happy.” She let her fingers trail feather light down his temple.

The doctor and nurse slipped out to grant them privacy.

“Vesper…” It was beginning to hurt his neck to keep it turned to her, but his body refused to sit up from the damn brace. “I’m broken, I’m-”

She shook her head, refusing to hear it. “You’re perfect to me, and you’ll heal. You’ll be better. The doctor said the brace is just temporary.”

“Not the brace,” He let out a frustrated sound. “I…” Perhaps he should just spell it out for her. “I cant… we couldn’t be intimate, not now.” His eyes quickly wandered, he couldn’t look at her after saying that.

She let out a small huff. Men were so simple minded. “I don’t need _that_ to be happy with you, James.” She gave his hand a small squeeze.  
  
James furrowed his brow for a moment, “I don’t think you understand, I cant-”  
  


Vesper rolled her eyes, “I understand you perfectly well and… well, I already knew, to tell you the truth. You’ve been out for days.” She gently stroked his hair and James wished he could press into it. “And I mean what I say. It wouldn’t matter to me if all you were was your smile and you’re little finger.”

A small smile came over James’ features. “That’s because you know what I can do with my little finger.”

Vesper grinned, that was the James she knew. “I’ve never missed anything like that with the women I’ve dated.” There was a small purr to her voice.  
  
James pouted at that, “I’m not a woman.” He hadn’t known she dated any women, but he supposed that was just another thing they had in common.  
  
“No, you certainly are not.” She grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips. When she pulled back, she carefully ran her thumb over his bottom lip, making his eyes turn away in embarrassment.  
  
“I know, I’m sorry.” He could only feel how woefully chapped they were. “I’m starting to think they haven’t given me any water since I got here, either.”  
  
“I can fix both of those things.” She kissed his cheek before standing up and going to the sink. There was a small stack of disposable cups next to it and she filled one with water and brought it back to him.  
  
“You’re already doing a far superior job to the nurse.” James reached for the cup and realized almost too late that he couldn’t hold it with his bandaged hand.  
  
“Oh- er, sorry I-” Vesper fumbled a bit as she passed it to his left hand.

The angle he was laying in and the lack of dexterity in the non-dominant hand proved to be too much. He had spilled at least a quarter of it before Vesper took the cup back.  
  
James felt like an idiot, completely incapable of such a simple task.  
  
“Here, let me?” She pressed the edge of the cup to his lips and carefully tilted it for him to drink.  
  
It was far from a perfect method and it left them both frustrated from the effort.

“I’ll see if they have a straw,” She had other ideas, but she didn’t think James would like them very much.

James let out a breath of air; that would still mean someone would have to help him hold the cup as he drank. He didn’t want to consider what going to the bathroom might entail. Even now, Le Chaffre was still torturing him.

“At least I have chapstick.” She pulled the little tube out and applied it to his lips.  
  
Vesper didn’t seem to mind helping him in the least, but it only left James feeling useless. He couldn’t stand the thought of being an invalid even for a short period of time.

+++

James had discovered that night and the subsequent morning the answer to his bathroom question, and it was absolutely not to his liking. With his back out and machines strapped to him, it was too much effort to leave the bed apparently, and his body was too injured for a catheter.

Bond hated everything about being in the hospital. They had reduced him to hiding under a bed sheet in case Vesper found out some damn nurse thought it was best he wore an adult diaper. He was beginning to think he was better off dying those four days ago.

There was a knock at his door.  
  
“If you’re the nurse, you can go away.” He practically shouted, glad to at least have his voice back.  
  
Vesper slipped in, a bag in hand. “I could dress up as a nurse for you if that’s what you like.”

James instantly smiled as he saw her, “I’m afraid that fantasy it close to completely ruined now, but I’ll still shelf the idea for later.” He eyed the bag suspiciously.  
  
“I brought you some things,” She falsified a cheery attitude and sat beside the bed. “Are you cold?” She looked at the blanket that covered him from the waist down.  
  
“Very.” He lied. “Please tell me you brought me a straw?”

“Of course,” She brought out a package of reusable straws along with a cup.  
  
James smiled, “I should have known you were some sort of environmentalist. Saving injured animals and that sort of thing.” He teased.

“Only the cute ones like you,” She winked. “There’s more,” She spoke hesitatingly. “It might be a struggle using a straw at your angle and not being able to hold the glass so…” She dug around in the bag and James was starting to get a sinking feeling he wasn’t going to like this. “I thought perhaps this would help.”

“No! Absolutely not. I don’t need that.” James huffed adamantly, turning his face away from the offensive blue sippy cup Vesper held up.  
  
“Its not that bad, really.” She was glad she hadn’t shown him the other option yet. “It would be easier to use, and really, you might like it.”  
  
“I’m an adult, I don’t need a sippy cup.” He pouted rather petulantly.  
  
“Fine, we’ll use the straw and see how that goes.”

Several attempts later and James was somehow even more fed up with his injured body. “This isn’t working. The angle is all wrong and… I can’t drink unless someone is in the room to help me.” He had already lost all his freedoms, why did he have to loose such a simple thing like drinking water on his own too?

“I’m sorry James,” She kissed the top of his head. “We could always try the cup? No one has to know about it and if you really hate it, we don’t have to speak about it again.”

James clenched his jaw. At least she only referred to it as a ‘cup’ and not what it really was. “Fine,” He relented. “Don’t tell anyone?”  
  
“Of course not,” She pressed another kiss to his cheek and filled the sippy cup with water before carefully passing it to his left had.

It was awkward to hold the wide cup in one hand, but he soon found his bandaged hand could easily still support the other side. He drank from it, finally getting a full sips worth of water and immediately let out a deep groan.  
  
“Is that a no?” Vesper bit her lip, she had really hoped this would help.  
  
“Worse.” He grumbled, “Its easier.”  
  
She grinned proudly, too proudly for Bond’s taste given how he felt about the whole thing. “Go on, I know you’re thirsty.”  
  
With another deep sigh, James continued to drink from the sippy cup. It wasn’t so bad, maybe he could even convince her to bring him other drinks in it. He hardly noticed Vesper fussing with his bedding. “Stop that,” He mumbled before drinking a bit more.  
  
“I’m just making sure you’re comfortable.” As she adjusted the blanket her hand fell down on something padded.  
  
James quickly tried to shift away but it caused a sudden streak of pain through him.

“James!” She chastised, “You know you’re not supposed to move.” She lifted her hands from the spot and checked that the back brace was still in position.  
  
“Don’t- mhmm” He closed his eyes, willing more morphine into him to take the pain away. “Don’t touch the blanket.”  
  
“Fine, but I really don’t mind if you’re wearing a-”

“Don’t you dare say it.” Bond’s eyes flashed to her. How the hell did that woman know so much?

Vesper smiled, “I wont.” She let her hand drift back to James’. “Here, you’ve dropped your sippy cup.” She wished she could take a picture of the incredible pout he was giving her.

+++

James didn’t want Vesper to know it, but the sippy cup was a godsend. Vesper tried to keep it out of sight for as long as the pair could manage, but eventually the nurse spotted it and praised them on the ingenuity of using it. She had insisted it was simply practical and James was just being fussy about it.  
  
Vesper was still laughing an hour later after the incident.  
  
The nurse had brought a tray of food for James and left the pair. James struggled, as he had for every meal, to use the cheap plastic spork in his left hand as he ate. Vesper shook her head and sighed.  
  
“Here, give it to me.” She took the spork from him and held up a bite of food for him to eat. “Open.”

“I’m not going to let you feed me.” He protested weakly. He had already given in too much as it was.  
  
“You really are fussy, James.” There was no malice in her voice though, “Open up? For me?” It still amused her to no end to think of him as ‘fussy.’ He tried to hide it with brooding and his lethal looks, but right now all she could see was a fussy boy.

“You’re treating me like a child.” There was a slight whine to his voice but he leaned forward to eat the offered bite.

Vesper beamed at him and quickly scooped up more food for him. “Perhaps, but you’re behaving like one, so I think it works out.”

James continued to eat, but made a point of acting like it was the worst crime committed against him. “I thought you were my girlfriend, not my mother.” He was a bit afraid he might have gone too far with that, she was only doing all this to help him, after all.

Vesper gently dabbed the side of his mouth with a napkin, “I can be both,” She smiled and leaned forward to kiss at his temple. Her voice came out as a whisper against his ear. “If you need me to be.”

_Oh._ That had certainly done things to him he didn’t quite understand. His body was still too injured to fully react to that, but he recognized the stirring in his gut. He forced himself to focus on anything else.  
  
“You don’t seem to keen on nurses at the moment,” She moved the tray aside and held the sippy cup up to his lips, pleased when he drank without further argument. “So perhaps you could use a bit of mothering. What do you think?” She stroked his hair lovingly before taking the cup back. She knew James needed more affection then he was willing to admit to.  
  
“Just while I’m injured?” He eyed her, but already his voice was just a bit younger, almost imperceptibly.

“If that’s what you want.” Though she suspected James might grow to like the idea for when he wasn’t injured too. He had been so alone for so long. She let her finger tips graze down his cheek, “Be mommy’s good little boy?”

James closed his eyes, yes. He wanted this. He could feel his face burning at the words, but still, he wanted it. “Ok.” He wished she could join him in bed at the moment and wrap her lithe beautiful body around him. His body wasn’t ready for that yet, but soon. He might even be able to whisper that word back to her one day, but not yet.

“Really?” Her eyes lit up, she hadn’t expected James to agree so readily.  
  
“You’re just going to insist if I say no,” He pretended to be uninterested in the concept, but Vesper was onto him.

That was alright, James just needed time to let himself have what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I take so long to write this chapter? Man, I dunno. 
> 
> I'm not a doctor, there's probably a lot of medically questionable stuff in this chapter. It is what it is.

Chapter 2

The doctor sighed as he saw Vesper waiting in the hallway. “I’m afraid he’s been sleeping all day. We had to give him a bit extra morphine.” It was an unfortunate turn in his patient’s treatment. He wanted to get Bond off the morphine drip as soon as possible so he would need less painkillers later and not form any habits. “I’m afraid he was moved too much when we took his back brace off.”

“Oh,” She hadn’t realized they were taking the brace off today and somehow it didn’t bring her any relief. James would be able to do much more on his own now. “I see… may still see him? I understand he might not wake up.”

The doctor considered it before nodding. “I suppose its fine. If he does wake up, can you try to get him to eat? He hasn’t touched anything since you left yesterday and even before that its been difficult with him.”   
  
Vesper smiled, “I think I can manage that.” She walked past him and into the room where James was peacefully sleeping.

His un-bandaged hand grasped at the blanked covering him and for the first time since he was admitted, he was resting on his side rather then his back. She let her hand glide over the curve of his leg as she stepped closer. He fingers rounded over until she was barely pressing against the padding between his legs. Her poor James didn’t even want her knowing about that. She wished she could just make it all better for him, take the pain away and hold him. Stroke him in her hand. She pulled her hand away from the padding. The doctor had been very specific that she couldn’t touch him like that.

She lifted the file at the base of James’ bed on him and idly flipped though it. Most of it the doctor had already warned her about, knowing they were in a relationship. She quickly noticed that James was on oral ketoconazole and that he was to continue taking it after he left the hospital, the length of time to be determined.   
  
“You poor thing,” She cooed, running a hand reassuringly over his leg again. Ketoconazole would keep him from becoming erect and prevent any further internal injuries. She wouldn’t be able to trigger a physical reaction from him if she tried. She would have to think of other ways to make him feel good. 

She continued reading the papers, finding several things recommended for when James left that she knew the man wouldn’t like at all. She wasn’t sure anyone would be able to convince him to wear a male chastity belt for any length of time.

James let out a soft sound of discontent and her attention snapped back to him. She placed the file back and went to his side, pressing kisses to his fingers.

“Vesp?” James barely cracked his eyes open.   
  
“I’m here, honey. Do you need anything?”

James let out a soft sigh, not bothering to move. “Hungry…”

Her heart ached, he sounded so small. “There’s some food here for you, do you think you can sit up?”

James tried to shake his head but quickly gave up on the effort. “N-no…”

Vesper smoothed her hand over his hair, “That’s alright, love.” She bit her lip nervously. “I… I have something that might help.”

“I’m not going to like it, am I?” His eyes opened fully, they were very wet and very blue.   
  
“Not at first,” She admitted, pulling a bottle out of her purse.

James scoffed at the sight, “You brought me a full bottle. Don’t act like you didn’t plan this.”

Vesper only smiled, “Such a fussy boy you are.” She held the bottle up for him. “Mommy thought you might be hungry is all.”

James rolled his eyes at her, she was really going to do this then.

“Go on.” She pressed the nipple to his mouth.

James reluctantly took the nipple in and gave it a testing suck. He was surprised to find it took a bit more effort then he had actually anticipated and he leaned closer into it then he had planned.

“Oh,” Vesper mused as she held the bottle for him, “Someone is hungry.”

James glared at her but didn’t stop in his efforts, she had filled it with some sort of coconut milk, he was pretty sure, and it was the best tasting thing he had had since waking up in the hospital. The morphine made him feel weak, but he finally managed to shoo her hand away with his own and take the bottle for himself, turning a bit so he was on his back.

“Oh, too good to let me hold your bottle for you now?” She was still smiling, quite pleased that it had taken such little convincing to get James to drink from it. “You wouldn’t push me away if you were drinking milk from me.”

James was suddenly sputtering at the unexpected comment and finally let go of the nipple. He regretted the action right away, realizing it had been exactly what she wanted him to do. Now he couldn’t deny that her words had an effect on him. “Was that something you’re planning on?” He turned back to her, noticing now she wore a buttoned down shirt that was far from buttoned up all the way.

She caught where his gaze was at once. “I’m afraid the bottle is all the milk I have for you, sweetheart.”

“I don’t mind if my efforts yield no results.” James set the bottle down and gingerly reached for the first button that was done up.   
  
Vesper gently batted his hand away. “That’s for good little boys that finish their bottles.”

James huffed, “You’re really dedicated to this mothering thing?” He picked the bottle back up, like the sippy cup, it had actually grown on him.   
  
“Mommy kink,” She corrected, watching his reactions carefully at the term. “And yes, I think it could be good for you. Besides, I already know you like at least some of it.”

James closed his eyes at her words, his face feeling hot even as he drank the cold milk. She wasn’t wrong, but that only made it worse. There was something dreadfully ‘mother knows best’ about her that he loved. Perhaps he had known it all along. “I really shouldn’t drink the whole thing,” He reluctantly stopped, his eyes opening back up. “It will just make me need to…” The words died on his lips, a new wave of shame hitting him.

“Pee?”

He shot her another glare. She knew what that meant.  
  
“I don’t see why it matters, you don’t even have to get up for that. And someone else has to-” Her words slowed as his glare got worse. ”Take care of it for you.”

“That’s not something I would ever allow outside a hospital, you do know?”

Vesper only raised an eyebrow, “So the bottle and sippy cup are things you would consider?” She decided not to mention how he let her feed him.

That earned her an indignant huff. “I doubt I wouldn't have tried them if I wasn’t hurt.” He gave the bottle a few more sucks, knowing there was very likely a reward in it for him if he did finish.   
  
She loomed closer to the bed now, watching him curiously. Part of him really was ok with this, wanted to give in. But he was so headstrong about how he looked. “James?” She practically sang the name.

The bottle tilted back down, his soft sucking sounds stopping for a moment.   
  
“Could you play along just for a bit? For mommy?”   
  
James swallowed, his grip on the bottle tightening a bit. He liked the way she spoke, the way she called herself ‘mommy’ even. But playing along with it? That would be admitting he didn’t mind any of it.   
  
“I know you can be my sweet little boy if you give it a try.”

James hesitated and shifted a bit, “I don’t know how.” His voice was already a bit smaller.

“Just close your eyes, go on” She waited for him to close them, “And imagine you’re small. You don’t have to worry about any awful adult things like work or bills. You can let mommy take care of everything for you. I can keep you safe and fed. Anything you need, just let mommy handle. You can just be my baby boy.” She smiled when she saw his eyes were still closed, he really was trying, and that was more then she could ask for. “James? Honey?” Her brow furrowed when he didn’t huff and dismiss the whole thing. She gently tapped his shoulder.

When James opened his eyes, he clutched at the bottle harder, his bandaged right hand joining the other one. 

“Hey, its alright. If you don’t want to try it I wont push it.”   
  
With both hands, James gently held the bottle up for her. When she only looked at him curiously and didn’t respond he let out an exaggerated huff, certainly not the one she had been expecting. “Feed me?” His voice seemed unsure even if the intent of what he wanted wasn’t.

She took in a slight surprised breath. “Did… did you just drop?” She didn’t think he could drop down let alone so suddenly.   
  
James had no idea what ‘drop’ meant or why she was ignoring his request. “ ‘M hungry. Feed me?” After a moment he added a “Please?”

“Oh darling, of course.” She carefully took the bottle from him and held the nipple to his mouth, watching as he suckled at it. “You’re doing so good,” She praised, soothing her free hand down the side of his face. “That’s right, my sweet boy, drink it all down. Mommy is so very proud of you.” He was clearly still confused about this whole thing and she supposed she was partially at fault. She really hadn’t done much to explain any of it yet, but as she suspected, he was already taking to these new roles.

James had very slowly come to still completely, his eyes closing as the rest of him went limp. “Tired,” He barely breathed the word out, struggling with it even at that.   
  
“Sleep, you’ve earned it.” She put the bottle away in case a nurse or doctor saw it. “Dream of nice sweet things.” He was out before she had finished talking, likely from the morphine. At least she had done her part and gotten him to eat a bit.

+++

James woke feeling like he was in some sort of daze. There was no pain. He felt as if he might float from it. As he turned on his side, beyond grateful for the small freedom of being able to turn, he found Vesper was asleep in the chair beside his bed, an open book in her lap. Briefly, he wondered if she had been reading to him. He tried to push the thought away, but no sooner then it crossed his mind he remembered asking her to bottle feed him. There was an immediate mortified feeling deep in his gut. He desperately wanted to blame the drugs and hoped she would believe him. But in his heart he knew that wasn’t the only reason he had done. It was just pretend though and she had encouraged it. He watched her curiously, knowing she had been pushing whatever this thing between them was. Did she like it? She must have, he decided, meaning he really shouldn’t be embarrassed about it. Perhaps she had even done it before with a previous partner.

Vesper was beautiful as she slept. She was a hard woman, sly and cunning. But there was a softness to her that was so genuine, so complete. She wasn’t like any woman he had ever known before.

“Are you watching me?” She stirred, finally setting her novel aside.

James was quiet. He was feeling oddly mischievous but didn’t know how to break the silence. If Vesper wanted this mommy thing, he would do it for her, but he wasn’t sure how.

She let her delicate fingers brush through his hair, “What are you thinking about?”

“How beautiful you are.” He wanted to reach for her.

“Someone is being well behaved.” She smiled, brushing her hand down his cheek as her thumb dragged lightly down his lips.

Without thinking, James parted his lips for her, taking the tip of her thumb in and giving it a gentle suck. Vesper breathed out and let the digit slip more into his mouth as he gladly took it in.

“Such a good boy you are,” Her words were heavier then before and she slowly pulled her hand back from him, appreciative of the way James seemed to miss it already. She gave a quick cursory look around the room to make sure they were alone before she let those nimble fingers of hers unbutton more of her blouse.   
  
James eagerly sat up the most he had since being admitted, his uninjured hand quickly helping her. Her bra, to his absolute delight, had a connecting snap in the front of her breasts. _Oh that was clever._ He unfastened it himself and she leaned closer for him. His left hand stroked the tender skin of one breast before his fingers idly teased at the nipple, pinching it softly. Vesper made a pleased throaty sound at that before he pressed closer, his breath ghosting across her skin now. He pressed kiss after kiss to her chest as he worked his way to her other nipple. His eyes went half lidded as he took her in, mouth surrounding the hardening nub.

“James,” she pressed closer, the tissue of her breast pressing against him now as her hand settled on the back of his head to encourage him.

He let his tongue slide against her followed by the grazing of his teeth. James could feel her moving against him, could hear her heart beating from so close. He wasn’t sure exactly what this was, but he felt suddenly as if it was something other then sexual. James let his eyes fall completely shut as he gave his first tentative suck. Another hand was on him, soothingly rubbing at his back now.   
  
“Just like that,” Vesper breathed, her voice almost moaning. "My good boy."

He took more in, his movements less refined then normal as he sucked. Thoughts of pleasure strangely leaving him in favor of something else. It was a need even deeper than that. Distantly he could hear her starting to pant until gently, he was pushed away. He looked up at her guiltily, feeling he had done something wrong.

She craned her neck down catch his lips in a deep kiss, her hand rounding from the back of his head to his cheek. Strong and possessive.   
  
“I’m sorry, love, we’ll have to find somewhere more private for next time.” Any more and she might have been unable to keep from touching herself.

“Sorry,” he let his fingers trail over her breasts before buttoning the top up a bit.

She bit at his lip, dragging it slightly. “You’re really good at it.”

“I think I forgot for a moment what I was doing.” He admitted, eyes looking down with slight embarrassment.   
  
Vesper smirked, “Did you think you were getting milk from me?”

James’ face heated a bit, but he wanted to please her. “Isn’t that why baby boys drink from their mothers?"

"You sweet thing," Vesper praised, gently petting his hair. It was starting to grow out a bit and she liked the effect it had. "I wish I could take proper care of you." The hospital made it so limiting.

+++

_James was strapped to a hard wooden chair, the bottom having already been kicked out. He fisted his hands desperately and struggled against the binds to no avail._

__

_"Have you had enough, Mr Bond?" Le Chiffre taunted before he swung the rope again._

__

_The pain seared through James' skin and muscles, his whole form affected by it. His teeth clenched so hard he was afraid he may crack a tooth or two. As he waited for the next swing he could feel the sting of the freezing basement air on his naked body._

__

_James spat at the ground. He would never give in, even if this mad man killed him._

__

_"Such a pity mommy isn't here to save you." The roped swang, the metal thrashing into James and another cry escaping him._

__

_James could hardly catch his breath as the pain wracked his body again and again, no time to recover from the last hit. His eyes stung hard and he cursed beneath his breath._

__

_"Crying so soon?" Le Chiffre grinned. "One would think you've never been spanked before." The metal swung at him again. "Now, if you're a good little boy, I wont have to cut you up." He pulled the knife out, walking purposefully towards James._

+++

James' bolted up from the hospital bed, his breathing erratic. His hand went to hit pillow automatically, searching for his gun, but it wasn't there. He could feel the deafening thrum of his chest. It was just a nightmare, he told himself again and again. He felt childish for even having one, but he pushed that thought away for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudo if you liked this chapter/ fic!   
> They're going to be leaving the hospital soon


End file.
